Comprando un Perro
by EeSsTtEeFfAaNnIiAa
Summary: -papá… -murmuro mientras se daba la vuelta -¿lo podemos llevar? –susurro con una sonrisa de anhelo  Suspire y me arrodille para ponerme a su altura –pequeña… para que quieres un perro si ya tienes a Jacob


Comprando Un Perro

**Bella POV**

-Mami… -la voz de mi pequeña Renesmee me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunte una vez que estuvo a mi lado

-¿podemos ir a centro comercial? –sonrió de esa manera deslumbrante que había heredado de su padre

Gemí internamente "_Dios tendría que alejar a mi hija de las garras de esa pequeña duendecillo adicta a las compras"_

-mmm… -murmure mientras la alzaba y la sentaba en mi regazo –y puedo preguntar… ¿Por qué quieres ir? –

-quiero un helado –susurro mientras sus mejillas de tornaban de un tierno color rosa

-no te gusta la comida humana que te prepara tu abuelita Esme –dije pensativa -¿y quieres helado? –enarque un ceja mientras veía como asentía y todos sus rizos cobrizos rebotaban a los lados de su cabeza

-pero es que el helado es delicioso –se justifico

-si lo sé -suspire recordando mis días de humana donde me sentaba frente al televisor un con buen helado de chocolate –pregúntele a papá –le dije, aunque estaba segura de que Edward había escuchado todo o simplemente había leído la mente de Nessie

Bajo de mi regazo de un salto y se dirigió escaleras arriba

Segundos después comencé a escuchar los pasos de Edward bajando las escaleras, cuando lo pude distinguir al pie de las mismas, note que traía a Renesmee sobre sus hombros y esta sonreía felizmente

-me convenció –dijo Edward en un suspiro –puede ser tan persuasiva como su madre –rio, girando la cabeza y miro a nuestra hija de una forma que fácilmente pasaba por adoración infinita

-¿pude ir Jake? –pregunto Nessie

Edward frunció ligeramente el ceño, aunque habían pasado las etapas de odio entre ellos dos y finalmente se había resignado a que algún día su pequeña princesa estaría con Jacob, pero aun no le gustaba que él le robara toda la atención de Nessie

Hacia unos meses que nos habíamos mudado a Vancouver, nos habíamos traído un pequeño pedazo de La Push con nosotros y esto tenia nombre y apellido; Jacob Black

-claro –conteste yo al ver que Edward no decía nada –ve pregúntale si quiere venir –

-Bella –murmuro Edward

Nessie comenzó a removerse sobre los hombros de Edward y este la bajo, gruñendo cosas entre diente, que lo más probable es que ni el mismo las entendiese

Renesmee corrió hacia el partió trasero donde Jacob tenía una cuarto independiente de la casa, un par de minutos después, un Jacob con cara de dormido era arrastrado hacia nosotros de la mano de Nessie

-dijo que abra helado –murmuro adormilado

-vamos… antes de que cambie de opinión –murmuro Edward

Los cuatro nos dirigimos al garaje, y subimos al volvo que en esta ocasión es negro rumbo al centro comercial

Edward conducía con una mano y con la otra entrelazada con la mía, de vez en cuanto me sonreía o miraba por el retrovisor a Nessie que estaba de pie alegremente entre los dos asientos

El viaje no duro mucho, puede ser porque el centro comercial estaba cerca o porque Edward aun conducía como un loco

Aparcamos y bajamos del auto rápidamente en cuanto subimos a la primera planta del centro comercial, buscamos la sección de comida, ubicamos sin mucho esfuerzo una heladería, donde había familias, parejas de adolecentes compartiendo nieves y uno que otro deprimido que ahogaba sus penas con helado

Fuimos hasta el mostrados donde la encargada nos miro con los ojos como plato, escuche la leve risa de Edward a mi lado

Con algo de esfuerzo, aunque ya no tanto como antes y retire mi escudo de mi cuerpo para hablar con Edward

"_¿Qué pasa? –_pensé

Edward volvió a reír entre dientes y susurro lo suficiente bajo para que ningún humano escuchara

-no sabe a quién elegir –miro a Jacob y entonces comprendí –creo que quede fuera de la contienda por que vengo de tu mano… pero está pensando como coquetear con Jacob… tiene ideas muy extrañas –murmuro

Reí quedamente, y mire a Nessie pararse de puntitas por sobre el mostrador

-¿Qué les puedo ofrecer? –dijo la chica con voz amable

-quiero un cono de chocolate –dijo Nessie

-¿sencillo? –pregunto

-SIP –

-¿algo más? –

-si –dijo ahora Jacob –quiero un babana Split con doble chocolate, doble nuez, doble helado, doble… -

-Doble –dijo Edward interrumpiendo el discurso de Jacob

-y extra chocolate –termino sonriente

-es todo –dije yo, sonriendo ante la cara de confusión de la chica por el pedido de Jacob

Pagamos y depuse nos entregaron el pedido y he de decir que el helado de Jacob es el más grande que había visto en mi vida y no podía creer que alguna persona (fuera o no humana) pudiera comérselo

Buscamos una mesa y esperamos a que terminaran de comer claramente Nessie término su pequeño cono primero

-Cariño… tengo que buscar un libro para la universidad –me dijo Edward –voy a ir a la librería, no tardo –

-claro –se puso de pie y me dio un ligero beso en los labios

-papi… ¿puedo ir? –pregunto Nessie

-Claro pequeña –Edward la tomo en brazos y salieron de la heladería

**Edward POV**

Camine con mi pequeña princesa en brazos atreves del centro comercial, no tarde en encontrar la librería, fui hasta la sección de medicina y comencé a buscar entre las tapas

-papi… ¿Cómo se llama el libro? –pregunto mi pequeña con curiosidad –

-El misterio del genoma humano –conteste automáticamente

-es este… -me gire para ver donde apuntaba, justo en el estante que se encontraba a nuestro lado estaba el libro

-si… gracias -tome el libro y me dirigí a pagar

Cuando salimos del local, baje a Nessie que caminaba con pasos gráciles tomada de mi mano, después de unos cuantos pasos se detuvo abruptamente

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunte

-vamos… vamos papi… vamos -comenzó a gritar y a saltar al estilo Alice

-¿A dónde? –pregunte confundido dejándome arrastrar

-aquí –contesto, entonces reconocí la tienda a la que me había llevado

-¿una tienda de mascotas? –murmure

-podemos entrar… si podemos –repitió sin cesar para terminar puso la misma expresión que Alice cuando quiere algo. Con ella había tardado unas décadas en inmunizarme pero con Nessie no había quien lo pudiera hacer, ni siquiera Alice

-está bien –suspire

Entramos en la maldita tienda, todo el aire está impregnado a olor de animal, de comida, así como limpiadores baratos. pasamos a lado de unos cubos de plástico grueso donde había distintos animales; reptiles, arañas, hámsters y ratones, cuando vi los últimos recordé un viaje en barco que habíamos hecho a Londres, hacia más de medio siglo, donde nos vimos en la penosa necesidad de alimentarnos de ratas, las cuales debo admitir sabían horrible, aun peor que los pescados

Seguimos caminando y encontramos aves que tenían plumajes de colores, trataba de no acercarnos demasiado por más que los animales estuvieran protegidos por la gruesa capa de plástico, podían percibir el peligro de estar en nuestra presencia

-oh… mira es tan lindo –exclamo Nessie y soltó mi mano para salir corriendo

La seguí con pasos lentos y entonces vi lo que miraba, rodeados por una valla de alambre había varios cachorros de distintas razas, todos habían puesto una distancia entre ellos y Nessie, excepto uno

"_que no tiene instinto de supervivencia" –_pensé

Mire al pequeño cachorro de pelaje blanco con gris, identifique la raza como un perro Siberiano, un pariente muy cercano de los lobos

-papá… -murmuro mientras se daba la vuelta, y en ese instante vi exactamente lo que me quería decir -¿lo podemos llevar? –susurro con una sonrisa de anhelo

Suspire y me arrodille para ponerme a su altura –pequeña… para que quieres un perro, si ya tienes a Jacob –

-hay papi… -rió –Jake no es un perro es… un hombre lobo –susurro lo ultimo para que solo yo escuchara

-pero… -replique –para usos prácticos es lo mismo, si quieres a 16 perros mas, solo pídeselo a Jacob –

-no papi… -susurro

Envolvió sus pequeños brazos en mi cuello y escondió su rostro en mi hombro con si fuera a llorar

-por dios Nessie -murmure mientras la estrechaba entre mis brazos -¿quieres el perro? –inquirí. Asintió sin separar su cara de mi hombro –bien… -farfulle –llevemos el maldito perro –inmediatamente se separo de mi y comenzó a saltar

-wiii… gracias –repetía sin cesar, se acerco a mí y me abrazo y beso mi mejilla en repetidas ocasiones

-vamos… consigamos quien nos atienda –

Después de aproximadamente 30 minutos y casi 2mil dólares en gastos salimos de la tienda con todo tipo de cosas para el pequeño cachorro desde una chorrea, hasta tazones para el alimento

Caminamos de vuelta a la heladería en silencio, el pequeño cachorro sin nombre caminaba al lado de Nessie alegremente atado por la correa

"¿_como accedí a esto?" –_pensé

Y claro, estaba completamente seguro que fue ese chantaje emocional que me hizo mi propia hija

Seriamos los únicos vampiros del mundo en tener un perro de mascota.

En cuanto llegamos a la heladería Bella se giro hacia nosotros y me miro interrogante, al ver al feliz cachorro que caminaba a nuestro lado

-Mami… mami –Nessie chillo cuando estuvo a su lado –mira lo que me compro papá –levanto al pequeño perro del suelo y lo abrazo

-es muy bonito –dijo Bella, alzo una mano con precaución para tocarlo y al ver que no se retiraba, le acaricio el lomo –me gustaría saber cómo es que te convenció para comprar un perro –sonrió mirándome

-me chantajeo –refunfuñe –ya no hay que dejar que se junte con Alice –

Me senté en la mesa y deje las demás cosas en el piso

-Encontraste tu libro? –me pregunto

-Si… aunque en realidad Nessie lo encontró –fue entonces cuando note una el aire libre del hedor de Jacob –y el chucho? –Bella y Nessie me dirigieron una mirada de regaño

-como tardaban demasiado… dijo que iría a comprar un pieza para su auto –

Renesmee dejo al perro en el suelo y se sentó a esperar mientras Bella y ella debatían que nombre ponerle al cachorro

Después de unos minutos, un ráfaga de aire trajo consigo el hedor de Jacob, me gire hacia la entrada y el caminaba despreocupadamente hacia nosotros, cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de restirado comencé a escuchar un ladrido, muy agudo para ser de un perro adulto, mire al cachorro y ladraba y gruñía en dirección a Jacob y cuando este se detuvo al lado de la mesa, lo mordió

-pero que… -Jacob miro hacia abajo y vio el perro que seguía mordiendo su pantalón –maldito perro –murmuro entre dientes también soltando un gruñido

-mira Jake… el perrito que me compro mi papá –

-si lo vi –dijo alzando el pie donde el cachorro lo seguía mordiendo

En definitiva ahora me agrada más el pequeño perro

-no perrito –le ordeno Nessie y este inmediatamente soltó el pantalón de Jacob aunque seguía gruñendo

"_ya verás maldito perro" –_leí la mente de Jacob y vi el cuerpo de lobo de Jacob frente al perrito mientras lo aplastaba con una de sus gigantes patas

-creo que alguien –mire a Nessie un fracción de segundo –se molestara mucho contigo si haces eso –dije sonriendo con suficiencia

-maldito perro –murmuro entre dientes mientras le gruñía, aceptando que no lo podría tocar

"_Oh… si cada vez me agradas mas" _– pensé mientras pasaba un mano por el lomo del perro

* * *

hola bueno aqui les traigo este one-shot que hice en un momento aburrimiento

espero les guste y ya si lo desean dejar un rw perdido por ahi

mil gracias

atte

faniiii


End file.
